jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 6S01/@comment-25150955-20180426115507
THOUGHTS: Fay Presto: Her style of magic isn’t one we haven’t seen before, but she had some impressive tricks. The water from the newspaper and the bottle through the table was especially cool. She did a good job! 7/10 The Next Step: It was, admittedly, kind of cluttered, but they were definitely creative and skilled enough to hold my attention. 6/10 Blessing Offor: He was just kind of okay. Makes me wonder how he got 4 chairs on The Voice. 5/10 Lex Ishimoto: He was great. He was definitely different from a lot of other generic popping dancers with the acrobatic stuff. He could go far. 8/10 Diversity: I still wonder how it took eight bonus act seasons for us to actually add them. But yeah, they did a great job. Very good moves, even if the theme wasn’t really consistent. 9/10 SootHouse: Really funny, even if some of the jokes were too raunchy. Some people get British humor, some don’t, but I’m glad that the reception was surprisingly really positive. 8/10 Steph Holland: I dunno, didn’t like it too much. The peppy bluegrass music didn’t fit the ballad lyrics of all of these world tragedies. 3/10 Skeeter Bronson: End it all. 1/10 Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared: Actually, I do really like this series for what it’s trying to do, but in terms of being an act....uh, yeah. 2/10 Mr. Heckles: I like Friends, so he has the benefit of the doubt here. But yeah, kind of stupid otherwise. 1/10 Daniel Menendez: Piano juggling is honestly really a fascinating style, and he made it even more engaging with different song choices. Not really a fan of the creepy mask, but otherwise, he was awesome! 8/10 Lily Hevesh: Rube-Goldberg machines are criminally underrated, and she’s probably my favorite of the YouTube-based creators in this category. Awesome job. 9/10 Kostya Kimlat: The trick was simple by concept, but the way it was pulled off was fantastic. Good job. 9/10 The B-52’s: I admittedly do like them and I’m okay with the song, but yeah, kind of glad they didn’t end up taking a QFs slot from someone else. 6/10 SpongeBob Squarepants: Good for Missy for getting creative with her Golden Buzzer, but in terms of making it to the Semifinals, uh...good luck. 4/10 The Three Tenors: Kind of boring, and I was definitely disappointed. I really do want an opera act to do well here, but I guess it’s not gonna happen just yet. 4/10 DUO UNITY: I didn’t vote for it, but it was definitely unique and visually appealing. They did a good job, but they did a good job on a really stacked night. 7/10 Samurai Hayashi: What he did was really dangerous, but I can’t help but feel he was just a slightly downgraded Aaron Crow. Still, good for him for making it. Hopefully he does something more dangerous next time. 8/10 Dassy Lee: She did an amazing job! It’s a shame that she didn’t make it, but there just wasn’t enough room. 8/10 Jussie Smollett: He was pretty good. Solid Golden Buzzer choice. 7/10 ---- WC Contenders: Dassy, Daniel, SootHouse